Prohibido enamorarse
by The-Vampire-MCR
Summary: -un chico nuevo a entrado en la universidad-"soy sasuke uchiha"dice con voz torturosamente sexy-no me puedo enamorar-no todos los chicos son asi sakura


**_disclameir: _**ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si asi fuera abria mas sasusaku que nd xD__

* * *

_**Prohibido enamorarse**_

Pov. sakura

Hoy llegara un chico nuevo ala universidad/preparatoria y va en mi mismo salón, pro a quien se le ocurre entrar a medio año, hay rumores que el viene de transilvana y es un vampiro sexy, también hay otro rumor que dice que el es un fantasma que estudio en esta escuela y que quiere matar a todos los estudiantes, de verdad todos en la escuela son unos ingenuos, eso yo no me lo trago

Entra el maestro al aula, y empieza a hablar hasta que llego a algo que todos-_excepto yo- _esperábamos. Presentar al chico nuevo, un chico con el cabello negro alborotado de atrás y extrañamente liso de enfrente con reflejos azules, rasgos finos y unos fríos y penetrantes ojos negros, el profesor le dice que entre y se presente pero al momento de entrar hay un silencio sepulcral en el salón.

-soy Sasuke Uchiha- dice con una voz torturadoramente sensual, oyéndose suspiros por partes de algunas chicas

-siéntese en medio de uzumaki y haruno- ordena el profesor

-aquí, aquí!- grita un rubio de orbes celestes, meneando las manos, el estudiante nuevo camina entre los asientos hasta llegar al lugar asignado- me llamo naruto uzumaki! Un gusto conocerte sasuke-baka

-"tan rápido toma tanta confianza-" piensa el moreno alzando una ceja –hmp!

-oh! Vamos no me digas que nada mas dices esa palabra- se burla el rubio ensanchando su sonrisa

-hn- "exclama" el uchiha mientras me explora con su mirada, desde mis piernas hasta mi cabeza parándose a ver mi larga cabellera rosa, mientras una sonrisa de superioridad aparece en su cara

Se sienta a mi lado, la clase transcurrió normal aunque no pude prestar atención alo que dijo el maestro, sentía el peso de las miradas furiosas de las otras chicas, mas aparte de mi compañero de alado inspeccionándome, por fin tocaron el timbre agarre mis cosas mientras iba ala cafetería de la escuela para encontrarme a mis amigas

-frente de marquesina! Me he enterado que el chico nuevo va en tu salón, es cierto?- dice ino haciéndose ilusiones en su mente, mientras yo asisto

-y como es?- pregunta otra rubia de cuatro coletas, empezándose a interesar por el tema

-velo por ti misma, acaba de entra, el que esta por la puerta- respondo mientras mi mejillas se tiñen de un color escarlata

-frentezota, por kami, es guapísimo!!!- empieza a chillar ino

Volteo a ver a mi grupo de amigas, esta ino que es una rubia con ojos celeste buen cuerpo con mucha personalidad, cambio mi vista y observo a temari, ella si que tiene mucha personalidad, también tiene buen cuerpo cabello rubio y orbes oscuros, sigo inspeccionando a las demás y reparo mi vista a hinata, ella es una chica timida, tiene el cabello azul y unos extraños ojos perla, un buen cuerpo esta loca por naruto, casi toda la escuela lo sabe menos el! Si será un distraído, cambio mi vista a donde esta tenten, ella siempre lleva dos conguitos recogidos, su cabellos es castaño y sus ojos color chocolate, y yo sakura tengo unos orbes jade una cabellera rosa que llega a mitad de la espalda, piel nívea, buenas proporciones. Si que somos un grupo de amigas muy extraño…

-dime que le hablas, y que me lo puedes presentar- interrumpe mis pensamientos tenten

-lo siento, solo me siento alado de el pero no le hablo-digo con voz apagada

Si valla lo reconozco, ese chico me atrae mucho pero seguro son de esos que se la pasan jugando con las chicas y que no valoran sus pensamientos, oigo como chilla naruto desde otro lado de la cafeteria

-teme!! Por aca!- volteo a ver a nartuo y lo veo con sus amigos, la verdad no entiendo como ellos pueden anda con alguien como naruto, el es un hiperactivo, y los demas son muy serios- ellos son neji hyuuga, el otro es gaara sabaku, shikamaru nara para el todo es un problema incluso tu- presento para momentos después reirse a carcajadas, haciendo que todos levantaran una ceja y les cayera una gota estilo anime- jajaja… bueno amigos el es sasuke uchiha

Se sentaron y se pusieron a hablar de trivialidades, mientras nosotras mirábamos su mesa, para después soltar un suspiro al mismo tiempo y comenzar a reírnos

-q…que tienes sakura-Chan?- pregunta tímidamente hinata, sacandome de mis casillas

-eh?...ha nada ya sabes los nervios de las clases de natacion- inventandome una excusa, que no le convencio para nada, pero no me siguió preguntando lo cual agradesco

-oye hoy tienes practica verdad?- pregunta la cerda, sacando un tema de conversación

-si, sera mi practica alas cuatro

-me gustaria acompañarte pero saldre a una comida de familia

-yo tengo que estar asiendo tarea- resoplo hastiada temari

-no se preocupen chicas- forzo una sonrisa

-si quieres yo puedo acompañarte sakura-chan?

-si claro!

Seguimos platicando de temas sin sentido, mientras nos reimos de nuestras estupideces, hasta que tocan el timbre y regresamos a clases. Llego al aula y tomo asiento, veo que sasuke ya habia llegado antes que yo,

-te llamas sakura, verdad?- su voz me helo, sentia un calor en mis mejillas, muy apenas logro articular un apenas audible _"si"_- hmp!- otra vez esa sonrisa de superioridad que me roba el aliento

-para que querias saber aquello?- pregunto y al instante me siento como una boba preguntando eso

- ya que somos compañeros de clase, creo que nos debemos llevar bien- yo mantengo mi vista hacia mi asiento, no tengo el valor de mirarlo ala cara

Llegua el profesor y pide que tomemos asiento, las clases me parecen durar siglos, llega la hora que esperaba la hora de la salida recojo tomas mis cosas rapido, y me paro para salir, cuando siento que una mano me sujeta del brazo, oigo los chillidos furiosos de algunas chicas al verme envuelta en esa escena

-que quieres?- pregunto mientras mis mejillas se tiñen de un color muy bordo

-dejame llevarte a tu casa- me pide con un tono de voz divertido

-..ah...si claro- respondo mientras mi mejillas se tiñen mas

-vamos- me tira del brazo hasta quedar enfrente de un convertible rojo, me abre la puerta mientras yo miro a su auto fascinada- sube- me ordena

Le digo donde vivo y va hacia esa direccion, mientras yo me siento feliz. Un chico sexy me dirige la palabra y de por si me quiere llevar a mi casa, este es el mejor dia de mi vida, aunque me muestre indiferente, no quiero volver a revelar mis sentimientos con ningun chico

-aquí es- le digo mientras el aparca a una orilla- adios- me iba a ir cuando oigo que el baja del auto y me planta un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se el rubor que ya se habia ido, regresara

-nos vemos luego- me dice sensualmente

Entro a mi casa y aviso que ya llegue, oigo a mi madre decir que ya esta la comido, me saco el uniforme, después me pongo una falda tableada negra junto con una blusa de tirantes color rosa, bajo a comer

-como te fue en la escuela hija?- pregunta mi madre sonriendo maternalmente

-bien, hoy llego un chico nuevo al salon- comento con voz tranquila

-que!!?? Seguro quieres liarte con el! Noo sakura por que me haces esto a mi que soy tu padre!!, tu apenas eres una niña tienes 18 y ya piensas en el noviazgo- exclama mi padre con cascaditas en los ojos

-papa tranquilizate- no puedo creer que viva en un familia asi, suspiro resignada

-hay!! Hija tenemos que ir viendo los vestidos de novia, hay!! No puedo esperar para que ese dia mi mama imaginándose el dia de mi boda- pero por que no me presentas a tu novio, proximo marido, hija! –se rompió el encanto

-mama el no es mi novio, ni mi proximo marido, es solo un compañero

-hija pero si ya estas grande, no se por que no te casa

-mama apenas tengo 18

-no le digas esas cosas! Ella apenas es una bebita

-papa no soy ninguna bebita! – aclaro sonrosada

-claro que si!

-que no- suspiro mientras termino de comer, fijandome la hora en el reloj que hay en el comedor- que!? Se me hace tarde para mi clase de natacion

-yo te llevo hija- me dice agarrando las llaves del carro

-mama ya me voy!- voy por ella mientras le doy un beso en la mejilla, recordandome el momento en el que sasuke me lo dio

-si hija! Ve con cuidado, luego nos presentas a tu novio

-que no es mi novio!- grito desde la entrada

Casi todo el camino mi padre se la paso charloteando que soy una niña pequeña y que no debo pensar en el noviazgo todavía, mientras yo no le ponia atención, llegamos hasta la escuela

-papa yo me regreso sola, si tengo algun problema te marco

-claro hija

-te cuidas papa- entro, y busco con la mirada a hinata, la encuentro y corro hacia ella mientras la saludo,

-sakura ya te diste cuenta quien, esta aquí- me pregunta mientras yo agarraba mi bolsa y dirijirme hacia el vestidor para colocarme el traje de baño

-quien hinata?- interrogo una vez dentro

-Sasuke Uchiha

-que!? – grito al momento que me atoraba con el traje

-si acabo de ver que se dirija alos vestidores de hombres

-no puede ser, por que kami por que?

-sakura tanto te gusta sasuke?

-quien dice que me gusta

-tu lo demuestras

-no quiero, volver a enamorarme hinata, sai me izo mucho daño

-solo por culpa de sai, no significa que todos sean así

-si hinata, todos los hombres son asi, solo buscan diversion

-sakura-Chan- murmura preocupada la ojiperla

-_"no tengo que enamorarme de Sasuke Uchiha, no tengo que enamorarme de Sasuke Uchiha" _– me repetia mentalmente, mientras salia del vestidor con miedo

volteo mi cabeza hacia todos lados buscándolo con la mirada, hasta que lo veo

-oh por kami! Ese es sasuke, se ve guapísimo!- murmuro anonada viendo a el Uchiha en traje de baño, que al percatarse de mi mirada sonríe con superioridad

_**Continuara…**_

**By:**

**The-Vampire-MCR**

* * *

**olaa a los que allan querido leer esta historia, este fanfic se me ocurrio cuando veia un komerzial de nado zinkronizado y pzz decidi azer kualquier parezido kon otra ez mera koinzidenzia [inner?? Misora: azi ze zkribe no?? xD] esqe ai tantos fanfic´s qe no se si los qe pienzo ya ztan echos ,perdon x laz faltaz de octografiaz zi ez qe ai, esta histora se la dedico a rioko001, ella me inspiro para escribir ahaa y como no tambien a yazmin y marcela qe me ayudaron y me apoyaron mucho, quiero subir un fanfic que se llama "diferencias de grupos" pero se trata de diferencias de un pandizta kon un chemicalero, ami me kae mal los pandistas y pss zoy chemicalera y ze me okurrio x qe yo azi me llevo kon un amigo [inner: zin loz bezos] y pzz decidi azerlo quiero saber si me apoyan a publikarlo no digo qe sea qe paze ziempre zolo fue x qe llevo una relazion de odio-amor kon un amigo ahaa //**

**life is beautiful**


End file.
